A Different Kind Of Life
by Abbyforth
Summary: What if Remus/Tonks survived DH? What if there lives were wound together with Hermione/Snape and Edward/Bella from Twilight? Ocs, E/B, SSHG and RLNT abound!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story started out as a one-shot about if Remus/Tonks survived DH. It grew and grew and now I classify this as my first chaptered fic! This is primarily canonical, but there is a non cannon pairing and some ocs. This story is rated T just to be safe. Don't want to get flamed! So, enjoy this everybody!  
See you for the end of this chapter,  
Nymphy Lupin92 A Different Kind of Life Chapter 1 Teddy was not taking too kindly to his parents being gone. He'd cried on and off for two hours. When he wasn't crying he was sleeping, but only for short amounts of time. This made the tension that Andromeda was feeling almost unbearable.  
She was wondering whether this would end, when suddenly she heard a "crack!" from downstairs. This startled both, sending Teddy into more cries.  
Andromeda hushed him, set him in his crib and ran to see what the source of the crack was. She stumbled down the stairs and stopped dead. Her son-in-law, Remus Lupin was fighting to stay conscious. Nymphodora was lying beside him also unconscious.  
Obviously he'd used the last of his strength to apparate them to the house because when Andromeda hurriedly knelt down to inspect them, she found that Remus had lost the battle. "Remus? Dora-oh my God!" Andromeda was speechless.  
She was brought out of her reverie by cries coming from upstairs. Andromeda quickly levitated the two of them up the stairs to the room where Teddy was lying. He was now asleep. So much for being quick thought Andromeda as she moved the two of them to their bed and went about tending them.  
It seemed that her daughter had suffered the most; a few broken ribs and a broken arm, whereas Remus had remarkably few scratches.  
She made sure that they were well cared for and then quietly left the room to retire to bed.  
A/N: I know this is short; next chapter will be longer, I promise! If you review, this will go even faster!  
See everyone next chapter,  
Nymphy Lupin92 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to add the disclaimer to the previous chapter so…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight, but OCs Rose Cullen and Lily and Hypatia Snape are mine! Mwhahaha!

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on to chapter deux!

Chapter 2

Tonks woke up with a start. Where was she? Where was Hogwarts? More importantly, where was Remus? She looked around and realized she was in her parent's house in her and Remus' bedroom. Tonks briefly wondered how she'd gotten there.

Then another more pressing thought struck her. If she was in her parent's house, Teddy must be close by. She strained her ears for any sound then looked towards the crib in the corner. A flash of blue caught her eye and She sighed with relief. Teddy was sleeping quite peacefully and showed no signs of waking soon.

Tonks tried to sit up, but suddenly felt lightheaded. Sighing, she leaned back in bed to wait. She was oblivious to the sounds outside due to a silencing spell.

Outside her door, Remus Lupin and the headmaster of Hogwarts--Albus Dumbledore--were discussing Harry Potter. "Do you think it's wise to talk with him Albus? I mean after all he's gone through..."

"It can't hurt to talk to him Remus." said the old headmaster. Inside Tonks bedroom, Teddy stirred. Tonks was thinking about trying to get up again, when the door opened with a sharp snap and her husband walked in. He looked angrier than Tonks had ever seen him and for once, she saw the wolf in him. When he saw his wife, however, his face softened. "I see you woke up."

"Obviously." she said. "What's wrong?"

"Well Albus wants me to talk to Harry and..." he said trailing off.

"Harry? For heavens sake, the boy doesn't need this!"

"That's what I said!" he said worriedlly. "But did he listen?" 

"No. I suppose he didn't because of how you stormed in here." she said sympathetically. He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't do enough for him."

"Do you really think he needs you?" she asked thoughtfully. "I mean if it were me..."

"I know what you mean. If I had just killed Voldemort, almost lost countless lives..." The uncomfortable silence was broken by Teddy's cries. "His hair is turquoise. It never ceases to amaze me how many colors it's possible to have hair." He laughed as he lifted Teddy out of his crib."here," he continued, passing the baby to Tonks. "He probably wants you more than me at the moment. Besides, I should go sort out Harry's fate." he said, a hard edge to his voice.

Tonks was too busy with Teddy to notice Remus. "Dora?" Tonks jumped. "I've been saying your name three times. Have you heard anything of what I've just said to you??

"Oh. Yes." she said distractedly.

"Right then." he said pointedly ignoring her last comment. "I'm off." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the room. When Remus was gone, Tonks looked down into the identical brown eyes. "I figure I can at least talk to you." she started a bit unsure of herself. Was she being stupid talking to a baby? No she wasn't. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do? Something about voice recognition... She sighed inwardly. Was she going insane. "No," she said aloud startling herself. "I am not going insane."She quickly changed the subject.

If she wanted Teddy to know anything, it would be what she had gone through so he would do better than she had done, plus he probably wouldn't remember this talk in a year ro so anyways. Still, he was someone that would at least listen.

So she proceeded to tell him. About halfway through her speech, she was interrupted by a light tap on her door. "Tonks? Can I come in?" She smiled; she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Sure Harry." The doorknob turned with a click and Harry Potter stepped carefully into the room.

"I came to see how you were doing and to meet my godson." he said in a tired voice. He looked much thinner than she remembered. She could tell there was something bothering him. "Harry," she tried to sound casual. "is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." he said quickly. A bit too quickly.

"Harry Potter, I'm not stupid. I know something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me." she said softly.

"All right... If you really want to know. It's about Hermione."

"Hermione? What about her?"

"She hasn't been seen since yesterday morning about 11 o'clock."

"Where do you think she's gone?" Tonks asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No idea." Harry said confusedly.

"I think I have some idea," "Harry," she took a deep breath. "she's pregnant." Tonks didn't mention that Hermione was her best friend, that she'd fled to a small town after she found out, she didn't mention a lot of things. Silence, unbearable awkward silence. "How do you know?" he asked slowly.

"She was acting strange right before the final battle." she supplied although it was not far from the truth. "Then--it must have been right before Teddy was born--she came to me. she made me swear not to tel anyone." Tonks said lowering her voice. She hoped Harry had gotten the message; she wanted to guard her secret.

"I swear I won't tell anyone if you tell me." he said hesitantly.

So, he was trying that was he? Tonks shook herself mentally. He did look sincere. Making up her mind she said trying to make him believe, "I'm sorry Harry. I can't tell you."

Harry nodded solemnly to show he understood. "So," said Tonks trying to change the mood. "You wanted to see your godson, did you?"

"Yeah." said Harry still seeming distracted. "She'll be alright Harry. I promise." He seemed more relaxed after that.

"He's asleep at the moment, but I don't think he'd mind if you held him for a bit."

"Er Tonks?..." said Harry uncertainly, "I've never really held a baby before." he said embarrassedly.

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is make sure to support his head, but since he's asleep, just don't let him fall." she said cheerfully. She handed Teddy to Harry and watched amused as Harry looked at him. His eyes started to glaze over, which made Tonks burst out laughing making Harry jump.

"You're looking just like me." she said through her laughter.

"Sorry." muttered Harry. Silence descended upon them both. Suddenly Harry remembered that he was late getting back to Ginny at the Burrow. he stood up and handed Teddy back to his mother. "I have to go set things right with Ginny." he explained. "Mind if I come back in a few days?"

"Not at all!" said Tonks brightly. "Pity you didn't see Remus though. Shall I tell him you came by?"

"Yeah, that would be great." said Harry beaming.

"Bye Harry." she said. "And if you ever need anything, our door's always open" she said putting her free hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tonks." he said before exiting the room. Tonks sat back down on the bed. "Did you like meet- your godfather Teddy-baby?" she asked her son softly. But Teddy was asleep again.

Tonks sighed and lay back placing the infant carefully on her chest. She was sleeping so soundly she didn't hear Remus return two hours later.

A/N: Whew! Wasn't that longer? I told you! Thanks for the person who reviewed! 

I live for reviews, so don't hesitate to press the little button at the bottom of the page!

See you next chapter,

Nymphy Lupin92


End file.
